


(and all Lou's) little things

by samej



Series: you're perfect to me [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y es que son esas pequeñas cosas, esas que le gustan a Harry de Louis, esas que tardaría en enumerar una vida, que no dice porque son instintivas, naturales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(and all Lou's) little things

**Author's Note:**

> No me gusta poner títulos en inglés pero en este era necesario. Es todo feelings y muy introspectivo y realmente no es nada... de nada? Tengo muchos sentimientos por estos dos cuando escucho todas sus canciones, y Little things no es una excepción.

Y es que son esas pequeñas cosas, esas que le gustan a Harry de Louis, esas que tardaría en enumerar una vida, que no dice porque son instintivas, naturales. 

Porque le gustan las arrugas de sus ojos cuando sonríe, cuando sonríe de verdad, le gusta que sea un pequeño bastardo con él y le gustan las bromas que le hace, le gusta que le deje robarle comida, le gusta que sea friolero y que le hiele con los pies cuando los pone entre los suyos por la noche, o que vaya corriendo hacia él en cuanto llega de la calle y le meta las manos bajo la camiseta antes de que pueda reaccionar, le gusta que le toque los rizos, le gusta que _le gusten_ los rizos, le gusta encontrarse tazas de té que nunca recoge por toda la casa, le gusta que sea incapaz de levantarse por las mañanas y de acostarse por la noche, le gusta que nunca le deje sitio en el sofá y tener que acurrucarse contra él. 

Le gustan sus pestañas, eternas y tupidas y que le hacen cosquillas cuando le besa, le gusta que sus tatuajes se parezcan en lo aleatorio, en los mensajes, le gusta repasarlos con los dedos cuando lou está ya medio dormido; absorber en el punto que dice ‘Oops’ hasta dejar una marca entre roja y morada; le gusta cuando intenta ocultar la sonrisa y no le sale; le gusta cuando cierra los ojos si suena alguna de sus canciones favoritas, le gusta lo rápido que se deshace bajo su voz cuando le dice algo sucio, estén donde estén, haya cámaras o no. Le gusta cuando está cansado y gruñón y le tiene que comprar con su comida favorita, le gustan los días perezosos entre conciertos, los de tirarse en la cama y no salir de ella; le gusta cómo se pica en el FIFA, y cómo hace trampas, el cabrón, cómo cruza el pie en el sofá y lo mueve por su muslo y cuanto más se acerca a su portería, más lo sube, y mete gol entre los gritos de acusación de Harry; le gusta más ver el fútbol con él que verlo en general, le gusta _verle a él_ viendo el fútbol, le gusta cuando grita y cuando se enfada y tener que suavizarle con un beso; le encanta perderse la mitad del partido mientras se sudan el uno al otro en medio del comedor.

Le gusta cómo suena su nombre en su boca, _harold, harry, rizos, hazza, hazzzz_ , a veces exigente, a veces pedante, a veces mimoso, siempre perfecto; le gustan las caricias que se roban en público, las que se regalan en privado.

Harry supone que acabaría antes si buscase qué es lo que no le gusta de él, pero hunde la nariz en la nuca de Louis y no se molesta en intentar empezarla.


End file.
